The Twilight Harem
by blushingrose1995
Summary: Bella has a bit of fun with a few friends. No Edward or Cullens involved in this story.


I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could and growled in the back of my throat as the last of my hymen gave way. Primal instincts would've told me to scream, but I didn't want him to be frightened. I had waited for this for too long. I knew the consequences of giving my virginity to him with a maidenhead. God knows why it's so special to have that there anyway for your first time.

I felt him stop the moment I closed my eyes. I kept them closed to wait until the pain subsided.

"Open your eyes," I heard him whisper. I opened them and was met with two startling green eyes for a moment. Time seemed to stop there. I saw nothing but his eyes at the moment. My senses had seemingly disappeared. I couldn't feel the pain, nor could I even feel him on me. For one simple moment, all I saw were those beautiful, loving eyes.

And then it all came back. The pain had returned to me, although it had lessened somewhat. I felt that he was inside of me, but he had softened somewhat. I looked down and was violently brought back to reality – He wasn't even halfway in. Subconsciously, I gave a small whimper in despair, realizing afterwards what I did. Predictably, he tried to pull out of me. I kept my hands firmly on his back. I wish I had grown my nails so I could encourage him not to move without speaking. I had chosen the time to speak.

"Please… Ryan… don't leave…" I spoke in ragged breaths. The pain was numbing, but it was still powerful. The pain came in bursts when I tried squeezing my muscles, trying to keep him in me. He could tell by the grimace on my face that what I was doing hurt me badly. Though I could feel him growing inside of me again, which only served to hurt me more at the moment.

"Stop," he whispered softly, but I could feel the command that had frightened, yet made what was supposed to be hurting simply quiver with delight. His grip on me tightened. I stopped trying to massage him with my vaginal walls.

He let go of my arm and reached down. I gasped a short moment later. He had brushed over my clit. Before my virginity had disappeared, I was quite aroused, and he had felt that as he tickled over my stretched lips. He traced alongside it, collecting my secretions. If the pain wasn't so blinding, I would probably be close to release. He finally went back to my small nub, rubbing it lightly with one finger, back and fourth, then in circles, like clockwork. If I had cared enough to count seconds, I'd realize that it was clockwork. But right then I was in a mix between pain and bliss.

And it seemed that bliss was winning. He started rolling my clit between his fingers expertly. He easily knew what could turn me on faster. He didn't know just how turned on it could make me. My nerves were on fire. I squirmed awkwardly, his body on mine not allowing much movement. As his fingers slapped it once, I gave a small, barely audible shriek and lifted my hips to meet his fingers. He had never tried that before, and it turned me on a great deal. When my hips rose, I met his fingers, like they were waiting for me. He began rubbing my clit vigorously. He slowly unbuttoned my blouse with his other hand. I, utterly lost in passion, ripped it off to feel his hands on me that much faster. He smirked at me. The same and only smirk I have ever seen that both annoyed me and made me wet at the same time. However, all I could see at the moment was the sexiness of it all. I had not worn a bra underneath, and he put his head down to taste my flesh.

He licked my nipple, and just like that, it was made to cut steel. No more blood could fit into it, but I wanted more. I arched my back, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He looked at my amber eyes and asked me to close them. I thought of it as a weird command, but I never questioned him, so I closed them.

The arousal had doubled once my lids shut. His hand was fondling my ample breasts, while licking my nipples. His other was rolling my clit between his fingers. And that was when I realized that he was slowly pulling out of me from the beginning. Before I could complain, the head of his member had made an audible pop out of my vice-grip opening and he replaced it with his fingers. I gasped in wonder. He had only used one finger before, but now I felt that there were at least two in me. He stabbed them into me viciously, hooking his fingers routinely. I felt my juices trickling down my ass cheeks, following the same path the blood from my hymen went. My toes curled and my back arched at his ministrations as I moaned. I had never moaned when I touched myself, but he was doing things to me that I had never done.

I felt myself close to release. My hard nub was aching a very good pain as his thumb rolled over it repeatedly. His fingers were stroking inside me, rubbing his fingers over the bundle of nerves that I never knew existed as his hand was pumping at a frantic pace. My hips were rolling frantically, trying to catch up with his fingers, but desperately failing. Every time I tried to lift up my hips even more, My moist lips partially open and exposed to the air, he would raise his fingers away from me, waiting for me to lower back to my bed and I always did, whimpering for my release.

I have never whimpered before. I had always thought of it as weak. Yet here I am, begging in small puppy-like sounds for an orgasm that would most likely keep me unable to move for the better part of the next day. My orgasm was approaching me fast, and he seemed to sense it, rolling his fingers faster, pinching my nipple lightly, and plunging his long fingers in my depths even when I lifted off the bed again. I was sure my back was going to hurt later, But I didn't care then. Sweat dripped down my face onto my pillow. It was in my eyes, and I couldn't open them.

By now, the heels of my feet were touching my bottom, suspending me in the air. My legs were spread as wide open as they would go. I could tell by the shift on the bed that he had moved to between my legs, now manipulating me with two hands. He had slipped a third finger into me while the thumb was rubbing my clit, while the other hand rested on my butt, keeping me up without having to use my leg strength. I subconsciously relaxed my legs and surprisingly, only releasing a small grunt, my lower half was still suspended by only his hand. However, he must have been weakening, for he had doubled his efforts. My pussy was dripping with nectar that I'm sure had soaked the bed, I'm pretty sure I was drooling, and my entire body was sweating. I was tossing my head back and forth, reaching my hands up to tease my nipples.

If anyone had had a camera, I'm sure it would've looked pretty funny. I was sweat-soaked and drooling. My toes are still curled. I was moaning incomprehensible things, and the things that I could get out, I'm sure it would be something a whore would say if she were paid enough. My more than a handful-sized breasts, capped with light brown nipples that were still hard as steel, were rocking back and forth with my soft hands covering them, the air blowing my nipples between my fingers simply arousing me. My hair was splayed in every which direction, some covering my face, I'm sure. My blouse was ripped open quite beautifully, only contained by my arms. If my eyes were open, I'd be giving quite a blank, lost look. And to top it off, my boyfriend had my lower half suspended with his hand on my ass, fucking me with three fingers, while his thumb was rubbing my clit faster and faster. While blowing on it, I realized only a moment later.

It was plenty for me, but apparently, that wasn't enough for him. So instead of just waiting until I swiftly approached my first orgasm of the night, He leaned down and kissed my clit. I gave a small shock, but I was not yet there. Just a little bit more…

Oh…Oh my GOD!

My eyes were still sweat covered, so I wasn't able to see Jess and Ang approach the bed. Two lips had simultaneously locked around my nipples and extended their tongue around them, while one of them had decided to put her fingers on my clit and rub quite gently, yet with a speed that made me know that I was about to cum hard.

I could almost feel my boyfriend's lips smirk as he had decided to snake his mischievous tongue around my lips, and faster than I could moan, pushed it as hard as he could inside me, wiggling all the way.

That was all I needed for the largest orgasm in my young life, as I had completely lifted off the bed, leaving only my elbows on the mattress, and gave an ear-piercing scream as I rocked back and forth on his tongue and Jess's finger, while Angela had lifted her head from my breasts and began lightly twisting them, ducking her head to plant a soft kiss on my lips. I found myself begging for more, my orgasm prolonging as I kissed her back with passion, reaching up to caress her surprisingly heavy set of breasts while she caressed mine.

Suddenly, I gave a shock; someone had slipped a finger into my rosette! I had never had anything in there, and the feeling of being penetrated in my ass no longer disgusted me, as I was too aroused to even think clearly. My orgasm increased to heights I didn't know possible as I kept thrusting onto the finger that I guessed was Ryan's, as he was the one holding my ass. I rocked repeatedly on his finger, moaning into Ang's mouth as I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her soft, large ass closer to me. She moaned in my mouth and pinched my nipple as I heavily groped her ass like it was dough, sliding my finger between her crack every so often.

My orgasm eventually subsided, and I went limp, my ass still on Ryan's finger and my little ball-like clit still between Jessica's fingers, and my lips still connected to Angela's. However, I had let go of Angela to bring my hands to the mattress. I was still halfway mid-air, and I was starting to feel the strain on my back. Ryan could sense this, and he lowered me back to the bed, his finger still squirming inside my rosette. Besides little shakes and tremors, aftershocks I suppose, I felt wonderful. I sleepily opened my eyes to my best friends.

Ang was still standing beside me, in her full naked glory. Her small tuft of pubic hair glistening in front of me, obviously aroused by what had transpired. I licked my lips as her juices leaked down her incredibly long thighs, her tall frame giving me a great view of her legs. I reached out and tickled her slit in appreciation, hearing her purr affectionately as she shook visibly, her large breasts swaying deliciously.

I turned and saw Jessica smiling at me, her larger than a handful breasts poking into my leg as she leaned on me, not giving me a chance to look at the hardened nipples I knew were there. "I told you she would like that," She said softly to Ryan, glimpsing back at him. She wiggled her glorious butt to let him know that he could keep looking. "I like it when you do it to me."

He smirked and placed his hand on her ass. "Still, I didn't think she would like it...she never asked, so I never did it." He turned his attention to me. "But if you can cum that long because of just that, then I should do it more often, don't you think?"

I weakly nodded. There was nothing else I could do at the moment.

He smiled and leaned forward until we were chest-to-chest, still holding himself up with his hands. He gave that same panties-soiling grin reserved only for me and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips, and I found that I didn't taste all that bad. I melted into him as our tongues roamed each other's mouths. Someone pinched my butt, and I squeaked in surprise.

"I could get used to this," Jessica said, rubbing the red spot on my butt she had pinched. "Sure, I would call all of this strange, but I like this. What do you think, Ang, Bella?"

Angela was still riding my fingers, moaning heavily, a dazed look in her eyes. She was playing with her own breasts, pinching and rolling them between her fingers. I stopped sliding my fingers into her entrance so she would be coherent enough to answer the question, though we all knew the answer.

However, she was too dazed and confused to say anything, and after waiting a few seconds, I continued stroking. She always came the fastest out of the three of us. She shuddered again and closed her eyes.

Jessica laughed at the whole display. "I guess that answers my question. What about you, Bella? You liked your birthday present?"

I nodded quickly, accidentally speeding up my fingers with my head. She contracted around my fingers and came instantly, giving whimpers and shudders all the way. She leaned on the bed for support, her lean ass even closer to me for easy access. Still, I relented from touching it again, because I was sure I wouldn't be able to stop.

Jessica laughed again, and this time, Rihaan laughed with her. He had seen me looking longingly at her ass, it seemed. Right when my blush was coming down, it had come back.

He leaned down and gave me another peck on the lips, and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Bella."

I smiled weakly at him, my blush intensifying. He had that effect on me.

Then I chuckled. When they all looked at me inquisitively, I spoke. "I, I just wished we had made a birthday slideshow, so I could remember what happened on my seventeenth."

Ryan gave another one of his grins that if I was wearing panties, they'd be soaking. "You want me to make it more memorable?"

"I can't take any more," I said. And it was true. I was still gasping for breath through my nose, but I was catching up.

Ryan decided that I had been talking long enough, and rolled off of me to let me sleep. He moved away to the futon that Jessica had decided to go to moments later.

I smiled wider as I closed my eyes, hearing the sounds of yet another round of love making. I felt someone get in the bed with me. I opened my eyes to find Ang's light brown ones staring at me, he full lips in a shy smile. I lifted my arm over her body and she scooted closer to me until we were sandwiched together. She put her leg over my stomach and her hand on my breast.

We fell asleep moments later, as Jessica gave a soft sigh of being filled by Ryan's member. While all three of us have lost our virginities to Ryan, I couldn't help but wonder if there would be more girls to join our little harem. I sighed as Angela lightly rubbed my still hard nipple. I was looking forward to the next girl inducted.

I rubbed my legs together, realizing that I had no pain except the good kind in my pussy, but I was very wet still. I sighed, knowing that what I had experienced was probably the best way in the world to lose my hymen.

Now I know why I still had my hymen intact for when he finally took it; it was so he could make it up to me.

I snuggled into Angela as Jessica loudly moaned her first orgasm. For some reason, that lulled me to sleep.

The dreams that followed were peaceful ones that eventually turned naughty as Ang's leg got stuck between my legs. I held it there, rocking back and forth onto her leg subconsciously. She grabbed my ass with both hands, sneaking her middle finger into my pink rosette for the second time.

Yes, I decided, this was a very good path I took. I, Isabella Swan, am the Alpha of Ryan's Harem. Angela and Jessica were the first two inducted. And none of us regret our decisions.


End file.
